The Black Hand
by dragonninja20
Summary: Naruto has just crash landed in a new world and must decide if he is going to attempt to return home or to stay. and who is the kid he has just pledged his unwavering loyalty to?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok here's the real first chapter. Thank you to everyone who wanted me to continue =^.^=**

"_Naruto/Kurama telepathy"_

"_thoughts"_

"_**radio communication"**_

"Japanese"

* * *

Pain. That's all that registered in his mind. After a while Naruto began to hear muffled voices around him before something caused a sudden and excruciating pain to shot through his chest, sending him back into sweat oblivion once more.

"…_.. up….. kit... wake up…..KITT!... Damn it Naruto WAKE UP!"_

"_Ugh 'rama? What happened, and why are you screaming?"_

**NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE**

Upon entering his mindscape Naruto noticed a distinct lack of water and constant killing intent (A/N will be referred to as KI from here on) that always permeated his mind as a deterrent to those that would attempt to gain access. Confused and slightly worried, Naruto navigated his way to the large chamber that housed a very large cage but no sign of that very large and killing obsessed fox that usually inhabits said cage.

"oi Kurama!"

"…"

"Kurama!"

"…"

"baka fox answer me!"

"_what kit_."

"you woke me up so I figured that you wanted something."

While Naruto was talking with his tenant he noticed that kurama's voice wasn't coming from the cage in front of him, and on closer inspection noticed that the seal tag that usually held the gate closed was gone. Upon seeing this Naruto walked closer and saw that the gate was actually open and that the cage truly was empty.

"Kurama! Where are you!"

"_sitting on your chest contemplating the best way to maim the pathetic ningen trying to stick you with a giant ass needle."_

"wait WHAT!"

Immediately Naruto's eyes snapped open and took in everything going on around him and within seconds had his back pressed into a corner with a kunai in his hand and a small cat sized nine-tailed fox on his shoulder, only then did he bother to take in the people that were in the room. On the farthest side of the room from him were two young kids. One was a little boy **(IM NOT LITTLE!) *SHUT IT LELOUCH! Anyway back to Naruto***with short black hair that framed his face, deep violet eyes, and a rather angular face. He was wearing a deep royal blue dress shirt with what appeared to be black silk pants. Next to him was a rather cute little girl with short dirty blond hair held by two large pink bows with the biggest blue eyes Naruto had ever seen. She was wearing a frill pink dress covered with equally pink bows "_danm and people thought I was bad with orange!" _ not bothering to register the person who was guarding the kids, due to him smelling of absolute fear, Naruto turned to the man who was still standing by the bed and saw that he wasn't too shocked by his sudden movement from the bed to the farthest corner.

"young man I'm guna have to ask that you come sit down on the bed and call off your pet, so that I may continue your checkup. I have to say we weren't expecting you to wake up so soon!"

Naruto just looked at the man for a minute before slowly standing up from his defensive crouch and warily walked towards the bed.

"_it's ok Kurama we'll just see if they can tell us where we are and how to get back"_

"_all right kit. but are you sure that you want to go back?"_

"…"

"_kit?"_

"_I'll get back to ya on that."_

Once Naruto reached the bed he slowly sat down and waited as the doctor continued with his work. After a bit he finally addressed the blond jinchuriki ***did I spell that right?***

"so young man do you have any questions for me?"

"for now just one, where am I? I don't recognize any of the scenery outside the window."

"well for starters you're in the best hospital that Pendragon has to offer!" the doctor said with the biggest shit eating grin known to man.

"I'm sorry but where is that?"

"hmm? Oh Pendragon is the capital of the holy Britannian empire."

* * *

**Yay! The first chapter is finely done! *does happy dance***

**I'm not sure if I'm going to pair Naruto with anyone yet but I will figure it out in time ;)**

Naruto: dragon I think you forgot something!

***Puts on thinking cap* are you sure?**

Naruto: ya you forgot the disclaimer!

**well shit your right!**

Naruto: Dragonninja20 does not own "Naruto" nor "code Geass" just this story.

**now that that's done off to eat the food of the gods! **

**R**A**M**E**N!**!**! **


	2. AN

**I have a poll on my profile that I would like everyone to give their opinons on before I continue my story, the outcome of the poll will change the entire plotline of my story**

Naruto: Hey Dragon you told me you were going to update this weekend!

**I know I did Naru-kun but I need to know if anyone from EN are going to be joining you**

Naruto: … whats with the _Naru-kun_ stuff?!

**=^.^= whatever are you talking about?**

Naruto: …

**this will be taken down and replaced with the next chapter when i get it done**

**Wellp till next time **


End file.
